The Melancholy World Two God Knows
by LeafyAz13
Summary: In the world where there are two male characters, will help each other in altering back their dimensions. Will Keima Katsuragi and Kyon work together for survival? Find out in this story! There may be KeimaXYuki KeimaXMikuru KeimaXHaruhi a bit, and maybe KyonXAyumi KyonXChihiro KyonXShiori and KyonXElsie a little... Sorry they're is a lot of pairings But one will be their soulmate


**Hey guys! This FanFic may be slow since I'm working on two stories at once... BTW, my favourite character for TWGOK is Chihiro! :D and for Haruhi Suzumiya Series is Yuki Nagato! Well, enough talking and let's get it started!~**

**Flag 1.1: The Melancholy Problem part 1**

It was a normal day for Kyon but not as normal life he had as a high school student because of the 'friends' he have in the S.O.S Brigade of which his most eccentric friend, Haruhi Suzumiya created. Beep,Beep,Beep goes the alarm signing the beginning of the day that will change his life. He yawns as he reached his alarm trying to stop the annoying beeping sounds the electronic alarm clock.

' ***Sigh* A normal day... like any other day, you can do this Kyon'**

After eating breakfast and getting ready for school, he left home a journey to North High School to begin his school days like any other school days. Entering his class, he eyed one girl that can change reality, remake the world and justify logic, none other than Haruhi Suzumiya. Taking a glance at the god herself, he continued himself towards his seat infront of her.

'**Hmm?... Not energetic like always? This gives me the creeps...'**

Turning his head towards Haruhi, he notices her boredom as she daydreamed looking out the window. He went closer towards her face snapping a finger in front of her,

"Yo, Haruhi. Something's on your mind?" He spoke which caught Haruhi's attention. She blush a slight pink tint because of distance between their faces as she distanced herself away from his.

"B-Baka... Anyways! I need to talk to you today, after club activities" she continued to daydream about something which made Kyon's curiousity level rise up to the max.

'**Something's really bothering Haruhi... I hope it doesn't change anything or pop up some closed space anywhere' **

As class started, he turned his chair back up front wondering the girl's sudden change of mood. He then took a glance at Haruhi again who was still daydreaming about something that he now really wanted to know.

'**Let's see... possibilities... Mikiru-chan's cute clothes is not cute enough... Nagato-san made her angry yesterday... better god don't be Koizumi trying to flirt with her, that (censored) ... or she is worried about her breast size... normally this is girls stuff...'**

His train of thoughts was cut by a hit of a ruler at the back of his head. He looked up and saw his Chemistry Teacher sternly looking at him.

"Kyon, thinking about life hmm? How about thinking about your studies first!" the teacher scolded Kyon as he sighed and apologized by him.

'**I'll talk to her about it later...'**

After school, he raced himself towards the club room knocking on the door repeatedly.

"come in" an emotionless voice replied. Kyon quickly went inside only seeing Yuki inside.

"Nagato-san... Where is Haruhi? Asahina-san? And Koizumi?" he asked calming himself down a bit. Yuki looked at him with the stoic face she always had and answered.

"I don't know the location of Azumiya-san. Asahina-san has contacted and told that she was busy with Tsuyura-san. Koizumi-san informed that he has something to do with the Organization." She told Kyon and turned her head back to her book. Kyon sighed and checked his mobile phone.

'**hmmm the time now is 5...'**

"Hey, Nagato-san... Did you say anything to Haruhi yesterday? Did you like... make her mad?" he asked the violet haired girl. She continued reading her book and answered.

"No."

"Well, she kept daydreaming about something..." he scratched his head lightly by the awkward state of him with Yuki, the only ones in the room.

"I have no information to what Suzumiya-san is thinking. She did informed you about the dimension she wished to have, am I correct?" Yuki stated looking at Kyon with her normal look. Kyon cupped his chin and remembered the words of the eccentric girl. Kyon thought back the words of Haruhi...

* * *

There he was, with Haruhi, Yuki, Koizumi and Mikuru in the clubroom. Koizumi was smiling idiotically like always with Mikuru humming her favourite song that she probably watched on television. Yuki was sitting and reading her book like always.

"Hey Kyon!" she yelled and moved herself closer to Kyon. Kyon sweatdropped and repositioned himself away from Haruhi putting his hands on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked taking a deep breath and letting it all out.

"Do you ever feel of going to another Dimension? This world is too boring"

'**No, just no'**

"What makes you thought of this ridiculous idea?" he asked back only to have Haruhi frown and walk away.

"... nevermind..."

* * *

That was the last words she had spoken to him. He looked back at Yuki with eyes filled with anxiety sweating buckets.

" Not to worry. She has a large amount of trust towards the S.O.S Brigade so she won't change our existence after altering the dimension. It would be wise to be careful; this is not a small matter. It could be a loop like the summer activities we had." Yuki told Kyon as he nodded in agreement.

" Does it change our memories about our dimension if it changes?"

"Most likely, yes. But some bits of memories can be forgotten... Precaution is the best option" Yuki recommended walking towards the door. Kyon held her hands trying to stop her from moving out of the door.

"Let me walk you home, it's getting dark outside..." he suggested opening the door for her. She looked up and stared at his eyes only to nod in agreement. Kyon grabbed his bag and walked out with Yuki heading home.

**At Home**

Kyon looked up at his ceiling lying down on his soft bed.

'**Will Haruhi really change the dimension? Will the memories of my friends be forgotten? Let's just see and watch what will happen tomorrow...' **

He yawned as he slowly lose his consciousness gently closing his eyes for what lies ahead tomorrow.

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...**

'**Damn... So sleepy..'**

Reaching his alarm clock, tapping the button and slowly walking towards his mirror, He remembered about the change in the dimension and what Yuki was stating yesterday at the club room. Scrubbing his eyes gently, he looked out his window to freshen up his eyes stretching his body from his slumber.

'**Nothing changed much... Probably it's Nagato-san, Mikuru-chan, Koizumi-kun and Suzumiya's memories...' **

Leaving his home, he notices that the street changed but the memories of his last street was blurry. He shrugged it off and continued himself to school.

After reaching the gates, he reads the name of his school.

'**Majima North High?... Ah well...'**

He continued himself entering the entrance and went up the stairs to his classroom. He opened the door and found some interesting students which he was not familiar with.

'**Hmmm?... probably they're transferred students...'**

He continued to walk himself to his original seat in front of the so called 'God'. He looked at her which she was currently looking at someone else whom was sitting at the middle of the classroom. He took a glance at the student and looked back at Haruhi.

"Yo, Haruhi. Who's the new student?" he asked her as she looked back at him with curious looking eyes.

"Hmmm... I don't know... A new student... Keima Katsuragi if I'm not wrong..." Haruhi exclaimed looking at him once again playing his PFP ignoring the other people in his surroundings.

"You're gonna invite him to our club?" he asked again awaiting for her reply. She tilted her head and stood up walking slowly towards the brunette with glasses and sat in front of him. Kyon sweatdropped and looked at his side to which a new girl was sitting beside him.

" Uhh... Excuse me? You new here?" he asks the girl which looked back at him.

"What are you talking about? I have been here since kindergarten! Baka!" she yelled and looked away continued her reading.

"Wait... Do I know you?" she asked him as he sweatdropped and replied.

"Kyon... Just call me Kyon" he told her and sat back at his seat. She turned her seat around towards him and waved her hands.

"My name is Takahara Ayumi! You can call me Ayumi, Kyon-kun!" she replied and readjusted back her seat to the front and continued her reading.

'**Takahara... Ayumi? Doesn't ring a bell... Wait! Is this about our dimension?' **

* * *

"So... You're Keima Katsuragi right? Can I call you Keima?" Haruhi asked tilting her head in front of him. He ignored her and continued playing his PFP only taking a glance at the brown-haired teen.

"Uhh... I recommend you not to talk to him, that ota-baka!" another girl spoke behind him as another girl with a skull as her hairpin standing beside her shook her head disagreeing to the girl who spoke.

"Ehhh?! Chihiro-san! Don't be mean! Ka- I mean... Nii-Sama is very kind and nice!" she yelped siding Keima.

"By the way, I haven't seen you around here? Are you a transfer student?" the girl named Chihiro asked Haruhi checking her mobile phone at the same time.

"..."

"So... I'm Haruhi Suzumiya! You can call me Haruhi!" she told Keima ignoring Chihiro. It ticked Chihiro off a little but she shrugged it off and continued reading her message on her phone. Keima ignored Haruhi and continued playing his PFP.

"I'm Elsie! Nice to meet you Suzumiya-sama!" the cheerful girl cheered but, like Chihiro, Haruhi ignored her.

"I've made up my mind! You are a member of the S.O.S Brigade!" Haruhi yelled slamming her hands on the table walking back to her seat. Everyone eyed on Keima, some whispering and muttering can be heard around the classroom.

"W-Wha...?" Finally Keima stopped playing and pocketed his PFP and looked back at the eccentric girl. Kyon sweatdropped and walked over to Keima's seat nodding his head and whispered beside his ears.

"don't worry... it's normal..."

"What is S.O.S Brigade? Who are you?" the brunette readjusted his glasses looking up at Kyon with gloomy eyes, kind of reminded him of Yuki Nagato.

"My name is Kyon, And S.O.S Brigade is a club" Kyon told him as he looked back infront.

'**Hmmm... Haruhi chose him. Which means he's probably is an alien like Nagato-san or something...'**

Keima took out his PFP from his pocket and continues his save game file with thoughts in his mind.

'**She probably have a loose spirit inside her, I'll do as what she follows...'**

**After School**

Ring...Ring!

The class finished, everyone left their seats including Haruhi. She went over to Keima's seat and bent closely in front of his face.

"Keima! Let's go to our club room!" she yelled excitedly as Keima looked at her with gloomy eyes.

"Suzumiya-san... is it?-"his words was cut off by Haruhi pulling his arms and up from his chair.

" Let's Go!"

"W-Wait?! Save Game! Save GAME!"

She dragged him up to the club room which Keima never knew there was clubroom.

"*Sigh*..." Kyon stood up his chair continued himself towards the exit.

"Wait! Kyon-kun!" a familiar voice called out his name. He turned around to see the girl he talked with this morning. She stood in front of him with her hands behind her back playing the ground with her legs.

'**cute...'**

"C-Can you h-help me with something?" Ayumi asked Kyon blushing lightly looking up at him.

"Uhh... what do you need?"

"A-Ano..."she continued herself and smiled.

'**E-Eh? what's with the smile like Koizumi's?'**

"Can you help me with the duty today? I have a track-meeting!" she smiled passing the broom which was actually behind her this whole time to Kyon.

"W-What?"

"Arigatou!~" she cheered waving her hands at Kyon and banged herself in a wall behind him.

"U-uhh... are you-"

"Ja-ne!" she dusted herself and ran out like a bullet train.

'**cute... but sly!'**

**At the Club Room**

"Everyone! Meet Keima!" the odd eccentric girl yelled loudly introducing the brunette. Keima continued playing his PFP ignoring the presence of the other three.

"A-Ano?" the ginger haired girl asked but Haruhi ignored her.

"Keima! This is Mikuru-chan! Our Moe Mascot!" Haruhi introduced the cute girl. Keima pocketed his PFP and analyzed his surroundings.

"N-Nice to meet you, Keima-kun...My name is Asahina Mikuru..." Mikuru bowed shyly.

"Can you believe it?! A first-grade student with big breasts like these?!" Haruhi praised Mikuru and dashed herself towards Mikuru and held her breasts.

"E-E-Ehhhhhh! S-Suzumiya-san! S-stop!" Mikuru tried to escape but she was constricted by Haruhi who is constantly holding her breast. Keima looked away trying to cover up his blush. Mikuru and Haruhi could not help themselves but to stare at Keima's state. Even Yuki took a glance at Keima but quickly went back to her book.

'**He's so... adorable'**

Both Haruhi and Mikuru's thought was cut off by the club room's door slowly opening to reveal a certain fello, Kyon who had just finished his duties by helping Ayumi when he realized the quiet surroundings around him. The silence was broken by Itsuki Koizumi introducing himself.

"Hello, my name is Itsuki Koizumi. Nice to meet you" he said bowing politely to Keima as he nodded in reply.

"And who are you?" Keima asked Yuki who was reading quietly at the end of the room. No reply was given.

"Her name is Nagato Yuki... She's a quiet person" Kyon said apologizing Keima for her rude appearance. Keima shrugged it off since he was used to Tsukiyo's silent manner as well. He took back out his PFP only to play it as he sat down on the chair in front of him.

"YOSH! Tomorrow we will do some light activities since Keima is a newbie! The club is dismissed, since it's his first day here!" Haruhi continued herself to the exit. Keima held her hand stopping her from going out to ask something.

"What is the main purpose of this club, Suzumiya-san?" he asked with an emotionless figure, eyes only on his PFP as he turned his head slowly towards Haruhi. She blushed a bit and moved her hand away covering the blush by looking away.

"E-Erhem-m... To look for ESPers, time-travellers and aliens!" she went back to her usual energetic self. Keima looked at the three of the members which gave him a curious look except for Yuki though. As she left, Keima pocketed his PFP and stood up, readjusting his glasses getting serious.

"Well, well. This is an unusual sight... Haruhi has chose you too other than Kyon" the ESPer smiled looking at Keima. Kyon sighed and looked at Keima who only stood there like a statue.

"You guys are not ordinary people am I right?"

**Cliffies! Now, there's two men protagonist! OOOOO So 'O' interesting! Chapter 2 will come out soon~**


End file.
